Yo Quiero ser tu amor
by Ginger Akasuna
Summary: Gaara está enamorado de Fuu, una linda Jinchuriki como él. ¿Corresponderá ella a su inocente amor?
1. Chapter 1

**_Ojo : Los personajes Presentados en el siguiente Fanfic son exclusivos de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Bueno, espero les guste esta historia de amor entre esta parejita que recientemente me ha llegado a encantar. Me refiero a Fuu y mi lindo Sabaku no Gaara, don Jinchirikis destinados a estar juntos, según yo ¿Qué dicen ustedes?_**

* * *

Se encontraban Kankuro y Temari tomando desayuno en un cálida mañana. Ninguno de los dos se animaba a decir algo. Estaban esperando que su hermanito, el pelirrojo, se dignara bajar de su alcoba de príncipe y los acompañara a desayunar. Sin embargo, Temari , decidió romper su silencio. Habían muchas cosas que la inquietaban con respecto a su hermanito menor.

\- Ay Gaara tiene una suerte…- Se lamentó Temari , bebiendo un sorbo de té. Había comenzado a recordar cosas desagradables y no iba a ocultarlo - todas las niñas se le pegan como moscas.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? – Le preguntó Kankuro que al igual que Temari, no esperó más y cogiendo un generoso trozo de pan , se lo metió a la boca.

\- Kankuro, si esto sigue así, muy pronto Gaara no podrá ni salir a la calle. Sólo va a faltar que alguna loca se lo lleve – Le contestó enojada y celosa.

\- ¿Te refieres a Matsuri, Sari y Yukata? – Dijo Kankuro, atorándose con el pan que no terminaba de comerse.

\- Ni me las recuerdes…¿Tu crees que Gaara va a ser tan tonto para dejar que alguna loca de esas se lo lleve?- Le preguntó Temari, ansiosa de oir la respuesta de su hermano.

\- Emmm… - Kankuro se quedo graciosamente pensativo – Si yo fuera él…si, creo que si. Que me lleve una o que me lleven todas- Le respondió con los ojos brillantes como estrellas, imaginándose lo que sería si a él mismo lo persiguieran las chicas y luego vinieran a llevárselo.

\- Ashh…y ¡y mira a quién le pregunto! – Exclamó Temari, llevándose una mano a la frente.

\- Aunque a decir verdad…- Recordó Kankuro – Al parecer creo que ya hay una chica que le gusta.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Kankuro? – Se sobresaltó Temari – Estás cosas con Gaara son serias, no juegues.

\- ¡Pero si no estoy jugando!

Kankuro estaba recordando algo que le contó Naruto, en uno de sus tantas excursiones por Konoha . Ambos se habían quedado platicando fuera del despacho de lady Tsunade, mientras esta y Gaara, mantenían una seria conversación respecto a ambas aldeas y el futuro que les deparaba como aliados.

\- Pues, lo que paso fue esto. Yo no conocía aun a esa chica, jamás la había visto. Apareció de la nada – Le contaba Naruto.

\- ¿Y cómo era ella? – le preguntó con ansiedad, Kankuro.

\- Pues… - Naruto pensó y pensó – Pues, que decir. Delgada, ojos de caramelo. Cabello corto, color verde agua. Ah y alitas como de mariposa. Dijo que se llamaba Fuu.

\- ¿Fuu? Ah, la chica de Takigakure.

\- ¿Ya la conocías? – Se sorprendió Naruto.

\- Emmm…Sólo la vi algunas veces. Pero, ¿Qué pasó con ella?

\- Nada malo, ella esta bien. Regresó a su aldea- Respondió Naruto con su habitual sonrisa, llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza - Sólo que, ese día que te dije, que apareció de la nada. Killer Bee la asustó y ella no quiso hacer amistad ni con él ni conmigo - Recordó Naruto, el patadón que aquella chica le dió, enojada.

\- ¿y?

\- Pues, que Fuu se estaba marchando, diciendo que no iba a obedecer a nadie. Pero Gaara fue tras ella, y no se bien que le dijo, pero ambos chocaron sus puños y se quedaron mirándose como un par de enamorados un buen rato – Sonrió Naruto.

\- Ah…con que así fue. Mi hermanito Gaara mirando a una chica con ojitos de enamorado – Se sonrió Kankuro imaginando aquella extraña escena.

\- Ajá, así fue. Y él me dijo que ella era una chica interesante y que le gustó volver a verla . Pero oye, Kankuro, no se lo vayas a decir a nadie. Esto es confidencial ¿Entiendes no?

\- Emmm…si, claro. No le diré a nadie.

\- Pero ahí, pese su promesa, se encontraba contándole todo a su temperamental hermana Temari. Y esta estaba tan sorprendida, no lo podía creer. Ese Gaara rápido había aprendido los consejos de galantería que le había dado su hermano Kankuro : "Cuando veas a una chica linda que te guste , acércate a ella y sonriele". Y no pudo responderle nada. Pues Gaara había entrado a la salita donde estaban ellos tomando desayuno. Temari, tomó rápidamente un gran sorbo de té para ocultar su azoramiento , en Tanto Kankuro se había atorado con otro pedazo de pan. Y Gaara ahí parado, preguntándose porque sus hermanos estaban tan raros esa mañana.

\- ¿Les sucede algo? – Preguntó Gaara, preocupado, dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Kankuro para que botara el pan, lo cual resultó.

\- Jajaja – Se río , tomando el vaso de Temari sin darse cuenta – No pasa nada hermanito, siéntate. Y hablando de chicas, ¿Dónde están tus chicas poderosas? – Se burló Kankuro, viendo la mirada de enojo de su hermano. Así llamaba él al grupito formado por Matsuri, Sari Y yukata.

\- Ya basta – lo detuvo Temari.

\- Mira, queda mejor así : "Matsuri y las tremendas" o "Las chicas poderosas de Gaara".

\- Kankuro…basta – Le dirigió Temari, una mirada grave a su hermano, que se reía – y Hablando de otras cosas. Miren pronto será el aniversario de fundación de Sunagakure. ¿Qué tienes planeado para esa fecha, Gaara ? – Le preguntó para hacerlo hablar, lo veía tan serio después de las mofas de de Kankuro.

\- Gaara enseguida se puso a pensar. Armaría una gran fiesta. Comenzaría por la tarde, muy cerca de anochecer. Sunagakure se llenaría de luces, globos y demás adornos de colores. Mandaría a preparar mucha comida, dulces. Repartiría regalos sorpresas a todos los presentes. Invitaría a todos los amigos que ahora tenia, porque él consideraba como amigos a todos los que él conocía sin discriminar a nadie. Vendrían todos sus amigos de Konoha : Naruto, Sakura, Rock Lee, Ten ten , Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, etc. Todos. Y una gran Orquesta Pondría el toque de ritmo a la celebración…

\- ¿Y bailarás Samba? – Le preguntó Kankuro con ojitos brillantes como estrellas, cortándole la imaginación – Con eso, cierras la noche con broche de Oro.

\- Emm…no – Le volvió a negar Gaara. Aunque pensándolo bien. Le iba a pedir una opinión a Naruto. El no quería ver triste a su hermano, pero, ¿Qué pensaría Naruto?

Días antes de la celebración de Sunagakure, Naruto, Ten ten, Sakura, Ino, Rock lee, Kiba y Chouji Se habían reunido para ayudar a Gaara con los preparativos de la celebración.

\- Yo pondré las flores más lindas para adornar el anfiteatro del palacio del Kazekage – Dijo una emocionada Ino, que ya se veía con sus doncellas ayudándola a poner jarrones con ramos de rosas.

\- Gracias, Ino- le sonrió Afable, el joven pelirrojo.

\- Yo atenderé a los invitados, si gustas, Gaara. No es molestia – Se ofreció Sakura.

\- Yo y Akamaru cuidaremos la seguridad de la fiesta. Eso no va a fallar, ya lo verás – Le sonrió Kiba , con su muelita centelleante.

\- ¡Y del show ni te preocupes, yo Rock Lee y mi sensei Mayto Gai tenemos muchos números artísticos ya preparados con anticipación! ¡La diversión está asegurada! – Exclamó Rock Lee con su habitual actitud en extremo positiva, lo que alegró a Gaara.

\- Y de la comida ni pienses, yo soy chef – Le levantó Chouji para hacer sentir su presencia.

\- ¿Tu? – Dijeron todos a unísono.

\- Y oye Gaara – Lo llamó Naruto que hasta entonces no se había pronunciado, luego de oir a todos sus propuestas - ¡Tu y yo podemos hacer un baile genial! ¿Qué tal un break Dance ?

\- ¿Break Dance?

\- Si ,¿O Bailamos al ritmo del Footlose?

\- Footlose…

\- Ya se! – Exclamó Rock Lee - ¡El baile prohibido! ¡Una buena lambada! Aunque para eso necesitaran un par de chicas.

\- ¿Baile prohibido o Lambada? ¿Un par de chicas? – Se preguntaba Gaara, un tanto pensativo. Ten ten, que se dio cuenta reaccionó.

\- Ya basta chicos, están confundiéndolo – Dijo Ten ten.

\- ¡Listo! Ya encontré a la chica para ti, Gaara. ¡ Tenten y Gaara harán el baile prohibido! – Gritó Rock Lee con su entusiasmo , para que todos los presentes, hasta el mismo Gaara lo escucharan.

\- ¡ Y yo bailaré con Sakura! – Dijo Naruto cogiendo de la mano a la chica, haciéndola Bailar como jugando, a lo que esta respondió con un coscorrón en la cabeza.

\- Ino…tu y yo, no se piénsalo – Le dijo Kiba juguetón – "El baile del perrito, el baile del perrito gau gau gau ".

\- Ni lo pienses – Se rió Ino, muy coqueta.

Y Gaara, que tenia la mente, hasta el momento, más revuelta que una locomotora en funcionamiento, viéndolos tan contentos y animados, también pensó que bailar no estaría tan mal .


	2. ¿Enamorado?

**_Ojo : Los personajes Presentados en el siguiente Fanfic son exclusivos de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 _ **Bueno, espero les haya gustado este avance de la historia. Como harán mis lindos tórtolos para estar juntos.**_

* * *

Por poco y los preparativos para la celebración lo vuelven loco. Jamás se imaginó que ser Kazekage acarrearía tantas responsabilidades. Si no fuera por sus amigos de Konoha, que prácticamente se habrían de encargar de toda la diversión, ni podía pensar que hubiese sido de él. Si él nunca en su vida había armado una fiesta. De hecho ni siquiera había estado en una antes. Y encima que el loco de Rock Lee le estaba pidiendo que bailara lambada con Ten ten. Sentado al borde de su cama, se puso a pensar que era eso. Sabia a comida o a un refresco de frutas, pero no a un baile.

A la mañana siguiente, todos volvieron a reunirse. Y como no decirlo, el más entusiasmado fue el cejotas que para ponerle el toque de humor, llego con su incontrolable y efusivo maestro.

\- - ¡Ten ten, ya tengo el vestido para ti! – diciendo esto, le mostró un hermoso ejemplar que consistía en un top chiquito, provisto de un motivador escote, color rojo , adornado con pedrería dorada y una faldita diminuta con bobos, que la chica al mover las caderas , eso haría que se viera muy sensual.

La chica se puso roja como un tomate de imaginarse vestida así. En tanto, Sakura e Ino se habían acercado al chico que sostenía tan sugerente vestido, para alabar y admirar la prenda, muy curiosas diciéndose para si , que Ten ten se vería realmente sexy si lo usaba. Mientras, los chicos se miraban unos a otros sin comprender bien.

\- - ¡Pero Rock Lee solo faltaba que me pidieras que salga desnuda, estás loco! – Le gritó Ten ten.

\- - ¡Entonces que comience el ensayo! – Ordenó Mayto Gai, sin reparar en la turbación de Ten ten.

Chouji se puso a hablar de comida con Naruto. En tanto Kiba los escuchaba hablar, veía el momento de acercarse a Ino y volverle a insistir con su baile del perrito. Gaara se había puesto de pie, muy nervioso, preguntándose así mismo si esto era necesario. Pero ya no había escapatoria para él. Ten ten agarró valor y se colocó frente a él a una distancia prudente. Rock Lee al verlos, se acercó negando con la cabeza.

\- - No no no, así no. Deben acercarse más, mucho más – Y el chico dio un empujoncito leve a Ten ten, la cual no pudo evitar pegarse de frente al joven Kazekage, quien no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y sentir como la frente de ella se juntaba a la de él.

Gaara sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron a quemar y se apartó de ella. Sin embargo, alguien los miraba desde un rinconcito en el cual nadie podría descubrirla.

\- - No se preocupen , los nervios son muy normales – Les habló Mayto Gai, al ver que ninguno de los dos movía un dedo – Yo les enseñaré como se hace esto , Ven acá Rock Lee.

\- - ¡Si, maestro! – obedeció.

\- - ¡ No, Gaara no veas eso! - Gritó desesperada Ten ten, tapándole los ojos para que él no pudiera ver aquellos pasos de baile tan traumatizantes.

\- - Pero, entonces…

Naruto mientras oia a Chouji contándole sus deseos de conocer a una chica linda que le pudiese preparar tanta comida como quisiera, notó un ruido extraño que no dejó escapar. Esa personita que se escondía en una esquina, detrás de un armario grande, no podía ser nada menos que Fuu.

\- - Emm, Chouji – Lo interrumpió el rubio, que veía que el gordito no iba a terminar nunca – Creo que voy al baño…Ya vuelvo.

\- - Oh claro, descuida – Le sonrió el "gordito", dándose la sorpresa de que no había nadie que lo escuchara sus relatos.

El rubio se acercó al armario disimulando que reía de quien sabe que cosa ,mirando a los demás , que no pasaba nada, cuando una delicada mano lo arrastro con fuerza hacia adentro. Chocándolo contra la pared, le tapó la boca.

\- - ¡Naruto! Se supone que no harías nada si me ves – Le reclamó Fuu, quitando su mano de la boca de él.

\- - ¡Pero, porqué te escondes! Gaara no va a comerte – Se rió Naruto, al ver a la chica un tanto avergonzada.

\- - Y dime porque piensas que es por él que me escondo – lo retó con su miradita de enojada.

\- - Pues, hasta donde yo sé – Le respondió sabiendo muy bien lo que iba a decir - Tu y él se gustan.

\- - ¿Solamente porque nos miramos en esa cascada? ¡Eso no fue nada! Sólo somos muy buenos amigos y ya .

\- - Si, claro. Pero yo no nací anoche – Le dijo Naruto que ya no se dejaba engañar tan fácil – Además que tiene de malo que Gaara te guste.

\- - ¡Él no me gusta! – Gritó al verse acorralada, sintiendo en su corazón que ese rubio tonto tenía algo de razón.

\- - Eso no es lo que todas dicen – La siguió provocando el rubio, con una sonrisa coqueta.

\- - ¿Cuáles todas? ¡Habla ya! – Le gritó, celosa, furiosa, pensando en un milisegundo a su amado pelirrojo, rodeado de hermosas doncellas.

\- - ¿ Y por qué tendría que decirte? Si se supone que Gaara no te gusta…

\- - Ahhhhhh Naruto! – Gritó sin poder controlar su furia.

Para ese entonces, todos se habían alarmado desde hace unos minutos por el griterío que había comenzado a salir detrás del armario. Chouji, con su fuerza descomunal movió a un lado el mueble y vieron a los protagonistas de tan peculiar incidente.

\- - Sólo invitaba a Fuu, a la fiesta que haremos para Sunagakure. ¿Verdad, Gaara? – Lo miró Naruto con su habitual alegría.

El pelirrojo sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. ¿Por qué estaban esos dos escondidos detrás del armario? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? De repente sintió un poco de celos de ambos. Pero se enojó consigo mismo, creyendo que era algo tonto. Sin embargo, así lo sentía. Nuevamente la mirada de los dos se clavó por un segundo. Por suerte nadie más lo notó.

\- - Bueno, chicos – Fuu Se incorporó nerviosa del suelo- Disculpen que les haya causado tanta interrupción - ¡Nos vemos en la fiesta!

\- - No interrumpes, si quieres, quédate – Le dijo Sakura.

\- - Es cierto, Ven aquí Fuu, acompáñanos – Le rogó Ten ten.

Hasta entonces no había reparado bien en la chica de los pergaminos. Qué celosa estaba Fuu, de todas las chicas que se le acercaban al pelirrojo, por más lindas y buenas que sean. Qué celosa estaba, lo suficiente para no admitirlo, y lo suficiente para no quedarse a mirar.

Hasta que llegó el día tan esperado de la fiesta de Sunagakure. Y Gaara estaba como loco, muy a pesar de que Temari, le había dicho que se quedase tranquilo, que descansara un poco, que ella, Kankuro y los demás se iban a encargar de poner todo en orden hasta que llegaran toda la multitud de invitados. Pero no, él no había podido dormir. Desde hacía varias noches que no podía dormir. Esa chica habría de estar en esa dichosa fiesta y él por nada del mundo iba a pensar en hacer el ridículo bailando lambada, aunque Kankuro le llorase que lo hiciera. No había caso.

Finalmente, después que todo estuvo listo. Las puertas del palacio se abrieron de par en par dejando pasar a una multitud que desde hacia varios minutos se habían quedado esperando, con globos y centellas, para comenzar la celebración. Y el número de Shows no se hizo esperar, animado por un majestuoso y atrevido Mayto gai y su tan fiel alumno Rock Lee. Ellos, sin duda habían puesto el toque de ritmo a la gran fiesta. Danzas, comparsas, el coro de niños de Suna, Shows artísticos, comedias, Teatro, Bailes, etc. La gente de Suna y de todas partes no podía divertirse más.

Gaara se encontraba detrás de las cortinas del palacio. Luego de un corto discurso de bienvenida, se había retirado a este inusual escondite. Algo no andaba bien. Porqué tenía esa necesidad de esconderse. Fuu estaba andando por ahí, divertida al conocer tantas personas agradables. Ten Ten, que se había dado cuanta que Gaara estaba ahí, se acercó a él sigilosa, aunque él la había notado, asumió no decirle nada.

\- - ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó al notar que él había cerrado los ojos.

\- - No entiendo que es lo que siento…

\- - Puedes contármelo a mí. Yo no diré nada a nadie – Le dijo tratando de mirarlo a la cara, sentada su lado.

\- - He tenido un sueño hoy – Gaara la miró con ojos inocentes .

\- - ¿Y qué sucedió ?

\- - No se si es algo bueno o malo, pero te lo contaré – Gaara dio un suspiro mirando al cielo, sentía que necesitaba mucho coraje para contar aquello – Se trata de Fuu.

\- - ¿La chica de Takigakure?

\- - Si, ella…ella…no lo sé – Gaara salió de su escondite y caminó lentamente hacia el balcón. Ten Ten lo siguió ansiosa por saber que habría de contarle.

\- - Pienso demasiado en ella. Es algo que no puedo evitar. Está en todas partes, hasta en mis sueños. Por las noches, siento que ella…está a mi lado. Quiero tocarla pero no puedo y eso me desespera. Jamás había besado a una mujer, pero en mis sueños, como el de hoy, siento que puedo hacerlo, pero luego despierto y nada es real. Me desespera.

\- - Creo que debes calmarte – Le sonrió Ten ten al mirar a un excitado pelirrojo – Lo que sientes es muy normal. Sólo estás enamorado de Fuu. Y sabes, eso es muy lindo.

A Pesar de eso, Gaara no entendía. Eso no tenía nada de lindo. Iba a volverse loco. Sintió otra vez como su rostro le quemaba. Tan loco estaba que en un instante creyó ya no ver a Ten ten , si no a su amada Fuu, y se aproximó sin notarlo, para besarla. Si no fuera por un alegre y entusiasta Naruto, que acompañado de Kiba y Chouji, los había descubierto conversando .

\- - ¡Ey! ¿Qué hacen ahí aguafiestas? ¡Vengan , únanse al baile!- Gritó Naruto cogiendo a Gaara del brazo y llevándoselo a la sala principal, donde todos, pareja con pareja, bailaban al ritmo de un danzon propio de Suna.

Gaara sólo atinó a tomar asiento, mientras veía a todos bailar tan contentos. Un ratito pasó, cuando una chica tímida y con ojos de luna, se aproximo a él por detrás. Se volvió valiente y le dijo :

\- - ¿Bailarías conmigo?

\- - Hinata… - Gaara se sorprendió al verla. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó con ella hasta sumergirse en medio de la gente.

Y desde un piso más alto, cerca del DJ , Kankuro lo miraba todo. Hasta que vio a su hermanito Gaara frente a frente con un chica que él había visto alguna vez y que le resultaba conocida. Entonces, no lo pensó dos veces y le dijo al DJ : "Ponga música lenta, algo romántico".

"Cuando vi tu sonrisa supe que estaría junto a ti, juntos por siempre"- decía una estrofa de la canción.

\- - Creí que…estabas con Naruto – Le dijo Gaara.

\- - Naruto…- Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon un poco y Gaara recordó las palabras de Ten ten "Estás enamorado"- Él está bailando con otra chica… - le respondió tímidamente señalando a su derecha.

El pelirrojo volvió su mirada a la dirección que le indicaba Hinata y en efecto, Naruto bailaba con una chica que no era ella. Pero tampoco se trataba de cualquier chica. Si no, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de su amada Fuu, que bailaba muy pegadita a él. Estaba hermosa, que decir, preciosa, con su vestidito blanco , escote en el pecho , hombros desnudos y cabello amarrado en un moñito que adorno con algunas florecillas blancas y que caían sobre su cuello tan suave y fino. Gaara sintió una espina en su corazón al ver que ella bailaba tan pegadita con su mejor amigo. La miraba con ojitos aguados, ansioso de que ella volteara paramirarlo aunque sea una sola vez.

\- - "Estás enamorado…de Fuu" – Le dijo Hinata y él creyó que se trataba de un sueño, pero era todo real.

\- - Demasiado… - Le respondió.


	3. Si nos dejan

Demasiado, que ni se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Seguía los pasos de Hinata como si se tratara de un robot programado. Pero dejó de mirar a Fuu. En cambio, ahora era ella la que había volteado a mirarlo. Otra vez, los celos traspasaron su corazón al verlo junto a la chica de ojos de luna, Hinata Hyuga. Ignoraba que tipo de relación tenia con ella. Pero de sólo verlos, hizo que no aguantara más la presión y soltando la mano de Naruto, se alejo de él, dejándolo tan sorprendido con su reacción, que hubo de ir tras ella.

\- - ¿Estás bien, Fuu? – Le preguntó Naruto, al verla dándole la espalda. A lo que ella, respondió con un suspiro.

\- - ¿Por qué no le confiesas lo que sientes de una vez y dejas de martirizarte así? – Le inquirió Naruto, que no le gustaba ver triste a su amiga.

\- - ¿De qué hablas? – Se volvió hacia él.

\- - Ya no tiene caso que lo niegues.

\- - Naruto, estás loco – Se rió Fuu, para desviarlo – No sé de que hablas.

No es que ella lo negara por puro orgullo. Era este sentimiento algo muy nuevo y no estaba muy segura de lo que significaba, tampoco había nadie que pudiera enseñarle. Naruto no iba a enseñarle. ¿Qué sabía él del amor?.

Gaara tenía esos ojos lindos, de un color aguamarina que le dieron tanta paz, aquella noche en que compartieron miradas, por unos cinco segundos que parecieron una eternidad, y que fueron suficientes para que ella confiara sin dudar en él y se sintiera ahora, tan de repente, enamorada. Y lo negaba.

Naruto decidió dejarla. Un grupo de chicas se le habían acercado y la entretenían con sus cosas. Al menos, estaba feliz. Y eso en cierto modo lo tranquilizó.

Sin embargo, ella, aunque estaba atenta a las conversaciones de las chicas, y muy a pesar del estruendoso ruido, no dejó de pensar en él. En su mirada, que ella, juzgo con dulzura, sus ojos impactantes, su piel tan blanca como la nieve y su cabello rojo como la sangre…

La música lenta terminó y algunas parejas se asomaban a las mesillas que se habían colocado en derredor de la pista de baile, en donde se disponían a tomar un respiro y tomar un trago. Otra música un tanto movida, como el merengue, comenzó a sonar y la gente, que aun tenía fuerza para bailar, llenaron una vez más la pista de baile.

Hinata se retiró al tocador, estaba exhausta. Gaara Se dirigió a los pasillos del palacio, muy perdido en sus pensamientos. No es que fuese un aburrido. Realmente no le veía mucho sentido a las fiestas. No estaba para nada acostumbrado. Cuando de tanto pensar ni se dio cuenta, cuando una joven chocó contra él. El olor de su cabello, que olía como a jazmines y rosas, encendió la alarma de su corazón.

\- - Fuu… - Pronunció apenas, al verla, alejarse un poquito de él, muy avergonzada por haber chocado con él.

\- - Lo siento, Gaara… - Ella bajó la mirada.

Gaara sintió que sus mejillas le iban a estallar. Por lo que, una cascada de arena que se deslizo desde su coronilla, le cubrió por completo la cara, haciendo imitación de su propio rostro, con el fin de que ella no lo notara tan nervioso y sonrojado.

\- - Gaara, yo… - Fuu levantó la mirada. Y al encontrarse con él , olvidó todo lo que dijo a Naruto y las veces que había negado sus sentimientos hacia el joven Kazekage. Tanto, que estuvo dispuesta a confesarle su amor ahí mismo.

\- - Fuu… tengo que decirte algo – Le dijo Gaara, hablándole como en susurros. Se había vuelto valiente. Tomó ambas manos de Fuu y las colocó a la altura de su pecho. Mirandola fijamente.

\- - Yo también quería decirte algo…

\- - Dílo – Su mirada se volvió aún más intensa, como si quisiera hipnotizarla.

Como era de esperarse. La pobre se perdió en su mirada.

\- - Sabaku No Gaara, usted…yo… - Fuu, comenzó a tartamudear.

Hasta entonces nadie los había visto. Cuando una voz venida de lejos, les llamó la atención. Era Kankuro. Al verlo, Gaara soltó las manos de su linda Fuu, de inmediato. Fingió mirar en otra dirección.

\- - ¡Ey, Gaara! ¡Te estado buscando por todos lados ! – Le gritó el marionetista - ¿Qué estás…haciendo? – Recién se había dado cuenta de la situación – Oye…si quieres le digo a Baki que estás ocupado.

\- - No, no. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Le preguntó Gaara, un poquito enojado por la interrupción.

\- - Emm..pues. Eres el Kazekage. La celebración va a terminar y tienes que estar ahí para dar tu discurso final y cerrar con broche de oro el festival – Le sonrió Kankuro , orgulloso.

\- - Esta bien. Voy enseguida – Le respondió Gaara, marchándose con su hermano mayor, no sin antes dar una ultima mirada a Fuu, que lo miraba desconcertada.

\- - Lo siento… - Le dijo él.

Fuu se quedó sola en el pasillo, maldiciéndose por haber tartamudeado tanto. Cómo iba a saber si esa iba a ser la ultima oportunidad que tenia para confesarle su amor. Ella esperaba, obviamente que eso no fuera así.

El festival terminó y Gaara, con su discurso de despedida quedó esplendido. Él sabía expresarse muy bien, por eso también lo adoraban las mujeres de su aldea. Ya todos debieron regresar a sus respectivas aldeas a la mañana siguiente.

\- - Una vez más, gracias por su ayuda – Le dijo Gaara muy complacido a sus amigos de Konoha.

\- - No es necesario que agradezcas, Gaara. Somos amigos y sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa – Le dijo Naruto dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- - Gaara-kun, fue un placer asistir a esta gran fiesta. Cuando Konoha cumpla su aniversario de fundación, estás cordialmente invitado – Le dijo Rock Lee.

\- - Sii, Gaara, me dará mucho gusto volver a verte. Ven a Konoha cuando quieras – Le dijo Ten Ten , guiñándole un ojo.

Y así quedaron todos despedidos. Aunque Gaara sabía que sus amigos de Konoha iban a volver o él podría verlos cuando quería, verlos marcharse, le hizo sentir una pequeña sensación de dolor en su corazón. Había recordado que odiaba estar solo.

Por la noche, se recostó en su cama, dentro de su habitación. Estaba cansado. Tanto que ni bien sintió la suavidad del colchón, cerró sus ojos y se entregó al sueño.


End file.
